No Innocence-Levi x OC x Petra x Erwin-PART 11
by DFP1991
Summary: End of Part 1. Petra is recovering in the hospital and Mrs. Ackerman just got release from bail and is now planning to divorce Levi. Erwin regrets his decision of not helping Mrs. Ackerman.


p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The loud banging sound and keys jingling echoed...br /br /I sat silently upon the cot in this dimmed isolated cell. I held my legs firmly against my chest, sulking. Replaying the images of what happened short after my /br /em"Petra!" Levi cries out. Holding the ginger haired girl in his arms, shaking her, tapping her cheek just to make her wake up. He turns to me with death in his eyes, "Damn bitch! If she dies you'll be next!"br /My throat closed up, the eye on the same side where Erwin hit me was now swollen and bruised, "Levi, forget about her," Erwin ordered, "She's not important at the moment. We need to get Petra to the emergency room!"/embr /br /My husband threatens to kill me. Levi's eyes told the /The man I truly loved actually whacks one side of my face and says I'm not /While I was being escorted to a police car I watched from the back as Levi climbs in the back with Petra and held her hand, Erwin was holding Hanji back while she begged for the policemen to release me pointing fingers at both Levi and Petra for their infidelity, which started it /br /"Mrs. [Name] Ackerman." A voice calls out, moving my head over to see a police officer and Hanji, "Your bail is paid, and you're free to go."br /I turned and stared at Hanji. Damn it! I don't want to see that sympathetic look on her face. It's all part of the plan /br /We sat silently in the car as it was parked at an open community park somewhere further away from the /"Petra is in a coma. Levi, of course the selfish bastard he is, is in the waiting room in a frantic hoping everything is alright with her."br /I was sitting rather dazed off in the passenger seat, Hanji could see the betrayal, the hurt and of course the bruised and badly swollen eye that Erwin left /"And Erwin, well, he was not there. Seemed like work was more important than trying to see you and apologize."br /I sat silently still sulking, reaching over Hanji rests her hand upon my shoulder, "Damn, you're so stiff and cold! It's like you're a statue. Like you're one of Medusa's statue, ha-haaa!"br /"Hmp!" I responded with a grunt, a smile crept up on my face, "Well, your hairstyle does resembles hers." I calmly /"Ha!" Hanji laughs in response, I smiled calmly at her and then turned back to the window, "So...Where to? What do you want to do?"br /"Well," I replied back starring at my bruised hand, "I highly doubt Levi would want to see me after what I did to that gold-digging whore, so I guess I have no choice, but to stay somewhere else."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Ooooh-oh-oh! Stay with me! I have an extra room at my place! I have a bottle of wine and you and I could get drunk!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I laughed loudly and turned to her, "I don't think I could allow you to get drunk, last time that happened you broke my glasses and I had to get new ones the next day that weren't really that cheap. Besides I don't think I should just in case Levi or Erwin will come by and start something. I don't need you to get involved in this anymore, this isn't high school when a group of friends fight and they choose what friends to defend."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Hanji groans, she couldn't help, but stare at my swollen black eye, "I-I'm worried about you, [Name]. From what I heard from the others is that Levi is going to finish you off for what happened to that prostitute. I mean what if he found you in some hotel and beat you to a pulp."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I highly doubt it, his words are empty promises. I know Levi, his job and Petra are more important to him so he wouldn't do anything drastic that would land him in jail. Erwin will probably come after me instead in Levi's place to finish off what he started."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Hanji clicked her tongue and held unto my chin, "I can't believe Erwin would do something like that to you. I mean he doesn't seem like the type that would hit a woman especially towards the one he loves."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""So you know too?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yeah, I mean—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Hanji was interrupted by the loud vibrating sound of my phone, reaching into the purse that was confiscated by the police department and then returned to me both Hanji and I looked at it: Levi, "Shit!" I cursed at myself./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Allow me." Hanji snatches it from me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""But—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Let's see if Levi actually has some feelings towards you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""But—UGH! MY EYE!" Hanji whacked my swollen eye that was shut tightly, I grunted and groaned in pain holding unto it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Levi." Hanji sounded in a panic tone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"| em"Shitty Glasses? What are you doing with [Name]'s phone? Let me speak to her." /em|/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Hanji could tell from the tone of his voice he was struggling to keep calm, "I was going to call you, but—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"| em"What?"/em | Levi's tone became urgent, | em"What happened to that, idiot?"/em |/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Well, she's at her attorney's office getting divorce papers!" I gasped loudly ready to protest, seeing her rise her hand again, I suddenly shut my mouth. Both Hanji and Levi fell silent for what seemed to be an hour or two, but was in fact a couple minutes, raising an eyebrow Hanji was first to break the silence, "Lev—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"| em"She…SHE CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" | /emI hear Levi's voice crack on the other side, startling both Hanji and I./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Levi—" Hanji was again interrupted by Levi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"| em"Tell me! TELL ME YOU'RE NOT LYING!" /em| Levi cries loudly, Hanji couldn't help, but chuckle at him, | em"Hanji, tell me she's not there!"/em |/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I'm sorry, Levi, but I think you have no one to blame, but yourself. I think what your emex/em-wife did to that little sneaky-snake is perfectly normal for a wife to react. I mean she caught you banging your own personal assistant."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Something could be heard shattering in the background, like glass. Was Levi home? He must be./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"| *Guh*….*Gck!* |/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Hanji could hear Levi grunting and sobbing on the other end. This was something completely out of the ordinary and once in a lifetime event, placing the key in the ignition I sat there wondering what Hanji was doing until I realized that she opened her car door: emDing…ding…ding…ding…di—/emand then closed it, "Oh, look who just climbed into the car." I snarled at her, reaching my phone over to me, "Your two timing soon-to-be-ex-husband wants to speak to you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I sat rather dumbfounded, "Wha-what? I-I don't want to speak to him!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"| *Guh!* em"[Name]?"/em | I heard Levi's voice breaking on the other side, | em"[NAME]! Please…SPEAK TO ME!" /em|/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I shook my head, "Nu-uh! I can't! I won't" I snatched my phone back and quickly hung up. Gasping, Hanji stared at me startled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""What was that for?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Dummy! I'm not even at my attorney's office! Besides this is one of Levi's tricks; he's trying to manipulate me into running back into his cheating arms again! I can't go back to him, after what he did. After what I did? I mean if I go back to him he will probably put me in the same stage as that little tramp he tried comforting in the ambulance."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I did have a good point, sighing Hanji turned away, feeling my phone vibrate yet again. It was Levi again, I sighed, turning it around I opened the back and pulled out the battery, shutting it off completely. In silence both of us where thinking about what should be done, I turned back to her, "Maybe I should go to my attorney's office. I…I think it's time I move on with my life."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Bonus Ending/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The shades in the office were closed, but the sun shined through some of the cracks of the shades. The entire office didn't really return back to their normal atmosphere, from time to time Erwin will hear his employees talk about the fight between Levi's assistant and his wife; most of the men thought it was pretty hot seeing two women fight, and then there were some that were against the whole fighting situation and put all the blame on their two timing boss./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Sighing, Erwin sat upon the edge of his sofa with his hands between his legs, replaying the aftermath of the fight…And, he stared at his hand seeing it slightly bruised and swollen from bashing the woman he truly, madly, deeply loved and cared for straight in the face, she was causing a commotion through the entire office, but...He didn't do anything to prevent her from getting arrested and placed in the back of a cop car. He couldn't even talk Levi out of Petra's faults while in the ambulance, he just watched the bastard leave with that little tramp in the back of an ambulance while the actual love of his life was being escorted to the police station waiting to be bailed. Gritting his teeth hard, Erwin hung his head lower combing his hands through his hair, feeling his heavy heart shatter; he didn't do anything to help the woman he actually loves./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Her jacket that smelt of her beautiful body odor and dried up tea rested next to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"*Guh* Erwin begins to cry tears falling down his face and unto his floor, *Gck!*/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Everything he lost and loved was now gone, and he doesn't know how to get it back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"While a few miles away in a darkened house, furniture was turned, glass was shattered, wooden furniture broken, the ceiling fan was hanging by a wire before letting go and collapsing a few feet away from Levi as he was leaning against the turned dining room table holding in one hand a glass of whisky and the other hand a picture, but it wasn't any ordinary picture. It was the day both him and his wife got married./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"It was so strange how things escalated from being joyous at first to being a complete nightmare, and Levi had no choice, but to blame himself for the mess. He can't blame his wife for any of his actions, she simply loved him and this is how she reacted when she found him banging his mistress of over a year and a half. Levi thought that leaving his wife could be so simple, but after spending time with her and thinking hard about all the sacrifices she made for him he found it rather hard to let her go./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"But, she's making it happen. [Name], his wife of almost six years, the woman he was going to grow old with, the one who was going to bare his children, is actually leaving him. Levi felt so cold, so alone, so empty. While, Petra rested in the hospital because of what he did out of weakness, Levi realized she was not good enough to be with him. Petra wasn't like [Name]: She didn't live in the roughest part of town like [Name] did where there was all this shooting, prostitution and drug dealing going around. Petra did not work two jobs to go to college so she could get a better life for herself. She did not juggle two jobs and an education at the same time risking any time to enjoy her life./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Petra was just a demon in disguise. Gold-digging, as Hanji said. She was the reason he made broken promises to his wife, cancelled vacations with her the day before they were supposed to leave, was cold and distant to her. His wife begged him to stay, but her words evaporated into thin air before it could touch his ears. Levi could see the hurt he placed on his wife, and see how depress she was when he yelled at her, blaming all his problems on her, and just today Levi threatened his own wife with her own life. Grunting loudly, felt his heart weight heavy with guilt, his stomach was filled with knots, tears started to fall again from his face and land upon his dark dress shirt. Resting the open bottle of whiskey against his lips, Levi drank a good amount of the brown liquid before brushing off shattered wood and broken glass out of the way so he could rest on the ground holding his wedding photo against his chest./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"It happened again, he lost his ex-fiancée due to his infidelity with an old assistant before [Name] came into his life, and now he lost his beautiful, selfless, and kind wife to the same sin. Resting next to him was his wife's shattered plastic white glasses that she left behind before being apprehended./p 


End file.
